el compromiso
by tommyhiragizawa
Summary: tenten se decide a olvidarce de lee, que pasa si el hyuuga está interesado en ella mas de lo normal?
1. Chapter 1

**El compromiso... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

**Cáp. 1... Tenten se deja el cabello suelto**

0o0o0o0o0

La noche pasaba y la oscuridad poco a poco era más negra. Solo representando el pronto amanecer de un nuevo día. Pronto el sol despuntó en la vieja aldea de Konoha iluminando poco a poco as cabezas de los Hokages, filtrando sus rayos por cada ventana, despertando a cada durmiente. Entre ellos una chica de ya 19 años cumplidos. Su cabello castaño y largo caía por su espalda enmarcando la bella figura que poseía.

Poco a poco los ojos chocolate se abieron adormecidos y con una mano tapó el rayo de sol que insistía en darle justo en el rostro. Se levantó de la cama y aquel pequeño pijama fue sustituido por una blusa china blanca sin mangas y unos shorts más pequeños que los que usaba usualmente. Un cinturón donde guardaba sus rollos y en la cinta de su pierna guardó unos cuantos kunais.

Salió de casa como cada mañana hacia el lugar donde normalmente se encontraba para entrenar con su equipo. Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que su amor por Lee nunca sería correspondido ya que el estaba muy interesado en la pelirosa de la aldea. Se decidió a seguir su vida y verlo como solo un amigo, lo cual para su sorpresa no le costó trabajo.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir 3 miradas clavadas en ella, al levantar la cabeza pudo ver a sus compañeros y a su sensei mirándola. Dos de ellos con caras que no disimulaban su impresión y el otro solo escrutándola con su fría mirada...

te... Tenten??? – preguntó sin creerlo Lee

eh???... que???... tengo algo en el rostro??? – dijo algo nerviosa

traes... el... traes el cabello suelto – le costó contestar la pregunta

eh??? – tomó su cabello entre sus manos – ah!!!... se me olvidó recogerlo!!!! –

nuestro capullo por fin ha florecido!!! – gritaba Gay – la pequeña que entrenaba ahora es una hermosa mujer –

de... de verdad creen que me veo bien??? – dijo algo sonrojada aún

Lee aún no salía de la impresión, Gay estaba demasiado emocionado como para parar de hablar de lo que sea que hablara así que solamente recibió como respuesta a su pregunta el movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de Neji.

Viendo el acto del chico Tenten no hizo otra cosa más que sonrojarse más. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que era hermosa y viniendo de Neji debía de ser un gran cumplido.

Mientras tanto el Hyuuga sonreía para si mismo, verla sonrojarse era un espectáculo que no le gustaba perderse, mas cuando el sonrojo lo provocaba el. La chica había cambiado mucho, tenía una gran figura y se completaba con una excelente condición física. Su cabello era largo, aunque no se apreciara muy bien por los moños que solía usar diariamente. Había mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades y la conocían en la aldea como la reina de las armas.

Por el momento el, junto con Lee para su desgracia, era ANBU, mientras que Tenten ayudaba en la academia dando clases de manejo de armas.

Tal vez no fuera la chica por la que todos morirían como lo eran Ino y Sakura, pero era bella y tenía a más de uno cacheteando las banquetas. Tal vez no fuera tan buena como Lee o tuviera la fuerza moustrosa de Sakura, pero era magnifica en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

En fin, para el ella era simplemente perfecta. Pero el desde un principio supo los sentimientos de su compañera por el que se hacía llamar la bestia verde de Konoha, y por mas que lo negara eso lo enfurecía. Porque primeramente Lee nunca hizo nada para enamorarla, y segundo porque por eso ella no podía amarlo a el.

Pero un día todo eso cambió. Ella había tratado a Lee como a cualquier otro de sus amigos, simplemente con una sonrisa pero sin el brillo que sus ojos normalmente mostraban por el.

Eso simplemente, como diría su sensei, avivó la llama de la esperanza en su interior, convenciéndose de que aún podía conquistarla.

Neji??? – preguntó la chica acercándose a el.

Hm??? – y la miró con esa hermosa mirada perlada

Me podrías hacer un favor??? –

Que pasa??? –

Yo... verás... – hizo una pausa y respiró hondo – pronto será el examen para entrar al ANBU y pues... –

Vas a hacer el examen – dedujo el mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza

Sabes lo que significa?? –

Hai, por eso quiero que tu seas quien me entrene – agachó la cabeza – la verdad es que Lee se obsceciona con el Taijutzu y yo quiero perfeccionar todas mis técnicas para poder entrar sin problemas –

Entonces, esta bien... mañana comenzamos –

Gracias!!!! – y lo abrazó tan efusivamente que el chico pudo sentir todos los atributos de la chica contra su pecho...

Desde lo lejos Lee veía todo al lado de su sensei...

la llama de la juventud arde!!!!! –

Y mientras el maestro gritaba esa y mas tonterías Lee se reprimía... sabía que debía estar feliz por sus amigos, pero algo en el se lo impedía y no era exactamente celos de amigo o de hermano...

**Continuará... **

**KONICHIWA!!!!!... **lectores... aquí les dejo mi primer fic de NejiXTenten... la verdad es que se me hacen una pareja encantadora.. Así que no me tardé en comenzarlo... jajajaja... bueno, como ven será una serie, y como ya llevo hechos hasta el epi 12 en un cuaderno creo que va para largo.

Lo que si es que los epis son cortos, ya que una amiga no le gustan largos y de hecho este fic va dedicado para ella... y para mi anata también...

En fin sin más que decirles me despido...

Atte: Tommy

PD: ESPERO REVIEWS...


	2. sentimientos

**El compromiso... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0

Entonces, esta bien... mañana comenzamos –

Gracias!!!! – y lo abrazó tan efusivamente que el chico pudo sentir todos los atributos de la chica contra su pecho...

Desde lo lejos Lee veía todo al lado de su sensei...

La llama de la juventud arde!!!!! –

Y mientras el maestro gritaba esa y mas tonterías Lee se reprimía... sabía que debía estar feliz por sus amigos, pero algo en el se lo impedía y no era exactamente celos de amigo o de hermano...

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 2... sentimientos.

0o0o0o0o0

Se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras la imagen de Tenten y Neji abrazados pasaba por su mente. Pera drásticamente cambiar a una imagen (editada) donde la chica y el Hyuuga se besaban.

Sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de su mente...

"piensa en algo positivo, piensa en algo positivo" – se repetía una y otra vez mientras la imagen de el y Sakura tomados de la mano aparecía en su mente haciéndola sonreír, pero nuevamente la imagen cambió. Esta vez fue la escena y la chica lo que fue sustituido. Se podía ver un claro frente a el, que estaba abrazando la delgada cintura de una chica entre sus piernas. Al principio no la veía, pero poco a poco la imagen se aclaró y pudo ver a Tenten entre sus brazos mientras se besaban.

Tenten – suspiró inconscientemente y al darse cuenta se reprendió a el mismo por ello.

Que me está pasando?!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

"Esta bien, un nuevo día, un nuevo comienzo" – pensó Tenten frente al espejo viendo la ropa que llevaba puesta. Esta vez era una blusa de resaque y unos shorts de licra que se ajustaban al cuerpo... "para entrenar a gusto" se dijo.

Tomó las ligas en el peinador y se vio una vez más al espejo...

Y si lo dejo suelto??? –

Flash back... (Imágenes previamente editadas para las fantasías de Tenten...)

De... de verdad creen que me veo bien??? – dijo algo sonrojada aún

Lee aún no salía de la impresión, Gay estaba demasiado emocionado como para parar de hablar de lo que sea que hablara así que solamente recibió la respuesta de Neji...

Te vez hermosa –

Fin del flash back...

El sonrojo de la chica cada vez era más notable y un gracioso pensamiento pasó por su mente...

"parezco Hinata cada vez que está con Naruto" –

Pero al pensar aquello muchas dudas vinieron a su mente... si parecía Hinata al pensar en Naruto y Hinata se ponía así porque está enamorada de el... ¿entonces ella está enamorada de Neji???

0o0o0o0o0

Neji despertó respirando agitadamente. Esa noche no había podido dormir bien. Los dos extraños sueños que había tenido le parecían de lo mas raros... valga la redundancia. Y es que en medio de la noche había despertado de la misma manera pero con una sensación de celos en todo su cuerpo, cosa diferente en esta ocasión...

1º sueño de Neji...

Estaba en medio de una fiesta, parecía que la del cumpleaños número 20 de Tenten y se pudo ver a el mismo entre una multitud de chicos que parecían esperando un veredicto.

Pudo ver a Tsunade-sama salir por lo alto de una escalera y tomar un micrófono...

Hemos decidido que el prometido de nuestra querida Tenten, como parte de su tradición familiar era... – una luz se encendió justo tras el. Se volvió a ver quien era y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver al mismo lee a su espalda.

Fin del sueño

Pero el segundo sueño lo había despertado agitado no precisamente por el susto o los celos. Sino más bien por la calentura que aquel simple sueño había despertado en su cuerpo. Sería mejor que se diera un duchazo de agua helada, si no su amiguito no se apaciguaría y eso no sería bueno para un primer día de entrenamiento con la chica que había despertado todo eso...

0o0o0o0o0

Tenten!!!! – escuchó a lo lejos y se detuvo para ver quien la llamaba...

Hola Sakura – dijo ella saludando a su amiga.

Y hoy porque tan arreglada¿quieres impresionar a Lee??? –

Esta vez... no es Lee... –

Entonces... HAY OTRO CHICO!!!!! –

Shhhh...- la hizo callar – te pueden oír... –

Upss.. Lo siento.. Ejejeje... – rió nerviosa – pero cuéntame que ha pasado –

Esta bien, junta a las chicas... en la noche van a mi casa y les cuento si??? –

Hai... hasta la noche Tenten – gritó alejándose...

0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegaron los dos comenzaron a atacarse desde con sus diferentes jutzus hasta con su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Poco a poco Tenten comenzaba a respirar agitadamente y el sudor corría por su cuerpo, haciendo que la respiración de Neji también se acelerara. Tal vez no por el cansancio, pero si perturbado por la visión del cuerpo de la chica.

Y en un ataque ambos perdieron el equilibrio terminando juntos en el piso. El sobre ella, con la respiración acelerada, las mejillas sonrojadas y sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos... y...

Dejen que la llama de la juventud arda!!!! Demuestren porque son mis alumnos!!!! – no es necesario decir quien es – vez mi eterno rival!!!! – Señaló a Kakashi aún escondido – Mis alumnos se quieren más que los tuyos!!! –sonreía con pose Guay.

Eso porque tú no los has visto – susurró el ninja copia.

Y una gran gota apareció sobre Tenten y Neji quien se levantó dándole la mano para ayudarla mientras ella se sonrojaba y apartaba la vista disimuladamente...

**Continuará... **

Bueno, aquí otro epi de esta serie. Trataré de subirlos todos rápido. Ya tengo escritos hasta el epi. 14 jajajaja... creo que me iré hasta los 20.

En fin, espero que les guste.

Atte: tommy


	3. noche de chicas

**El compromiso... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0

Tenten – suspiró inconscientemente y al darse cuenta se reprendió a el mismo por ello.

Que me está pasando?!!! –

0o0o0o0o0

"parezco Hinata cada vez que está con Naruto" –

Pero al pensar aquello muchas dudas vinieron a su mente... si parecía Hinata al pensar en Naruto y Hinata se ponía así porque está enamorada de el... ¿entonces ella está enamorada de Neji???

0o0o0o0o0

Esta bien, junta a las chicas... en la noche van a mi casa y les cuento sii??? –

Hai... hasta la noche Tenten – gritó alejándose...

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 3... noche de chicas.

0o0o0o0o0

Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, dando paso a la única de las chicas que faltaba por llegar...

Por fin llegas Hinata!!! – dijo Sakura, que junto con Ino ya estaba en la sala del departamento de Tenten.

Pe... Perdón por llegar tarde... es que... Na... Naruto-kun me invitó a salir – aclaró la Hyuuga mientras toda su cara se pintaba de rojo.

Jajaja – rió Ino – Hinata!!!, llevas un año saliendo con Naruto y aún te sonrojas como cuando tenían 12 jajajaja –

No te rías Ino!!! – Reclamó Tenten – que te mantengas tan enamorada es algo hermoso Hinata –

Gra...gracias –

Ahora si... – Ino y Sakura sonrieron malignamente – cuenta que ha pasado!!! – gritaron juntas señalando a Tenten.

Ha...Hai - ahora era el turno de Tenten de sonrojarse. – el otro día se me olvidó recogerme el cabello y... –

Te dejaste el cabello suelto!!!! – gritó Ino sorprendida.

Y hoy también, la verdad se ve muy bien . Afirmó Sakura

Y... que pasó?? – preguntó tímidamente Hinata

Ne..Neji – susurró

Neji-san??? Que tiene que ver Neji-san en todo esto??? –

El... pues... afirmó que me veía linda –

Que?!!!! – gritaron todas (n/a: no se de que se sorprenden, después de todo es hombre)

Neji-niisan dijo eso??? –

Algo por el estilo, y hoy en el entrenamiento... casi... –

CASI???!!! – exclamaron todas emocionadas

No...Nos besamos –

Se besaron!!!!! –

No, casi nos besamos –

Kya!!!!!!! –

Entonces??? – preguntó Ino

Entonces que?? –

Lo quieres?? – turno de Sakura

La verdad es que no lo se, no tengo en claro mis sentimientos por el –

A ver... las tres preguntas que te harán saberlo... – pensó la rubia - ¿sientes nervios al estar con el? –

Hai, incluso cuando se va –

¿Te sonrojas o no le puedes sostener la mirada? – Hinata

Hai –

Te sientes bien a su lado y hasta te olvidas de los demás?? –

Hai –

Tenten!!! – Gritaron Ino y Sakura – amas a Neji!!! –

A... amo a... Neji –

0o0o0o0o0

Neji caminaba por las calles de Konoha pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de besar a su Tenten... pero justo en ese momento la "bestia verde de Konoha" apareció frente a el...

Neji – lo llamó. Este, serio como siempre, simplemente lo miró.

¿Que pasa Lee? Alguna misión?? –

Que.. Que... – tartamudeaba

No tengo tiempo para tonterías – iba a irse cuando lee por fin habló.

Que quieres de Tenten???!!! –

Lo que tú desperdiciaste todo este tiempo... su amor –

Y se fue dejando a Lee muy confundido.

0o0o0o0o0

Entonces... yo ya les dije como voy con Neji... ahora les toca a ustedes – dijo alegre la castaña.

Bueno, yo voy bien con Shika, ja!, y esa tipa de la arena que me lo quería quitar – puntualizó Ino

Jajajaja... aún recuerdo cuando por fin explotaste de celos – reía Sakura – hiciste la escenita de tu vida Ino-cerda –

Cállate... no recordemos ese día frentuda –

Flash back...

hey!!!! Dije que no quería recordar ese día – interrumpe Ino el flash back.

Pero nosotras si –

Ahora si... flash back...

Shikamaru había terminado con Temari desde hacía tiempo y por esos días se mostraba un poco mas... como decirlo... tolerante con Ino.

Pero un día, los chicos (Ino, Shika, Naruto, Hinata... etc...) estaban en un bar de la ciudad cuando por la puerta pasaron nada mas y nada menos que el guaperrimo del Kasekage y sus hermanos.

La rubia (temari) se acercó hacia ellos saludándolos mientras se comía con la mirada a Shikamaru, que por evitarse un problema ni se movió.

cuanto sin vernos Shika . dijo seductoramente y con toda la intención de recuperar al chico.

Lo se... desde que... –

No lo digas, mejor disfrutemos el reencuentro – se iba a acercar mas pero para cuando se dieron cuenta Ino estaba sobre las piernas de Shikamaru...

Aléjate arpía – habló la oji-azul

Quien te crees para darme ordenes desabrida?? –

Desabrida la mas vieja de tu casa... ahhh!!!... pero si eres tu verdad?? –

Aléjate de Shikamaru – le advirtió Temari

Sabes que voy a hacer algo mucho mejor que alejarme – y besó frente a todos a su compañero de equipo siendo correspondida mientras era tomada por la cintura.

Ahhh!!! – y la de la arena salió del lugar. Cuando se separaron Ino miró a Shika con enojo...

Porque dejaste que esa resbalosa se te acercara tanto?? –

Problemática – y la volvió a besar

Fin del flash back...

pobre Shikamaru... gaara lo quería matar al día siguiente – rió Sakura

pero sigue vivo, y conmigo – sonrió la rubia.

Y con el ritmo que llevan, seguro para pronto tendré sobrinitos rubios y holgazanes – se burló la pelirosa.

Hey!!! Si siempre usamos protección, no como otras –

A que se refiere Sakura-san?? – preguntó Hinata...

Bueno pues... –

Flash back...

El entrenamiento del equipo 7 había acabado hace poco. Sasuke tenía tiempo de haber regresado y con el perdón de Tsunade se integró al ANBU, quedando en el mismo escuadrón que Neji. Aún así el chico sacaba tiempo para entrenar con su ex-sensei, el dobe de Naruto y con ella.

El lugar estaba oscuro ya y la chica se dirigía a su casa cuando escuchó la voz del Uchija a su espalda...

sakura – la llamó

pasa algo Sasuke??-

podemos hablar, es importante – decía frunciendo el ceño al ver que la chica había omitido el "kun"

hai, pasa – dijo al darse cuenta de que estaba justo frente a su casa.

Al entrar Sakura encendió la luz de la sala y se fue a la cocina a preparar te para los dos. Al regresar vio como el Uchija hablaba para el mismo, cosa que le hizo gracia...

azúcar?? –

no, amargo gracias – Sakura sirvió el te, dio un sorbo al suyo y habló.

Que pasa Sasuke?? –

¿quien es? –

¿quien es quien? –

El tipo del que te enamoraste – habló serio

¿de que hablas? –

Es el único motivo que encuentro para que dejaras de lado el "kun" conmigo –

Puede que me cansara de esperarte –

En verdad... me olvidaste?? –

No... no pude sacarte de aquí – se tocó el pecho – pero sin de aquí – refiriéndose a su cabeza.

Déjame... Déjame volverá entrar a tu mente – se acercó a ella y la besó. Al principio un beso violento que poco a poco tomó calma.

Con esa actitud regresarás pronto – ahora fue ella quien lo besó a el apasionadamente y lo demás... es historia.

Fin del flash back...

al día siguiente andaba de lo más asustada... Sasuke y yo no nos esperábamos hacerlo y no usamos protección. De puro milagro no terminé embarazada – sonrió mientras recordaba.

Kawaii!!!!, me emocionó de solo pensar como serán sus hijos!! – exclamó Tenten

Seguro cubos de hielo, ojos penetrantes, fuerza bestial y frentudos como su madre –

Ino-cerda!!! –

Ya, ya... cambiando de tema... solo faltas tú Hinata –

Pero al darse vuelta la pobre estaba roja y desmallada en el piso.

seguro no aguantó tu historia Sakura – se rió la rubia... (n/a: si lo dice pero no lo pongo porque los lemons vienen al final de la serie)

continuará...

konichiwa!!!!... lectores... que tal???

Estoy pasando rápido los epis de mi cuaderno a la compu, pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo...jajajaja

Si alguno de los que leen estos fics no han leído los de Inuyasha y a alguno les gustan pasen por mi pro file, tengo muchos fics de distintas series.

Pero bueno, espero que disfruten este que me encanta...

Atte: tommy


	4. misión

**El compromiso... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0

Tenten!!! – gritaron Ino y Sakura – amas a Neji!!! –

A... amo a... Neji –

0o0o0o0

No tengo tiempo para tonterías – iba a irse cuando lee por fin habló.

Que quieres de Tenten???!!! –

Lo que tú desperdiciaste todo este tiempo... su amor –

Y se fue dejando a Lee muy confundido.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 4... misión para enamorados...

En la oficina de la Hokage (Naruto aún no es el 6º) estaba un grupo de chicos (Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino y Shika)(así o mas)

los mandé llamar porque tengo una misión para todos ustedes – puntualizó el todos – Shizune, explícales –

hai, verán – carraspeo – hemos descubierto un grupo de ninjas desterrados de diferentes aldeas en un pueblo que está en terreno neutro. Solo podemos atacar si hay evidencia de conspiración. La misión es de espionaje –

si es solo eso ¿para que tantos ninjas? – preguntó Neji

Llegarán a la posada como un grupo de parejas que quiere simplemente divertirse, no levantarán sospechas... dobre todo recuerden antes de llegar quitarse las bandas – dijo Tsunade – compartirán habitación con la pareja que se les asigne... las parejas son: 1) Sakura-Sasuke; 2) Ino- Shikamaru; 3) Tenten- Neji; 4) Hinata- Naruto... esas son las parejas –

Y yo???? – dijo confundido Lee

En estos viajes siempre hay un colado – dijo sarcásticamente – pueden retirarse –

Hai – todos se retiraron menos Lee...

Yo no puede ser el colado!!! – gritaba Lee a todo pulmón – La hermosa bestia verde de Konoha no se rebajará a eso!!! –

Esta bien... Shizune!!! –

Hai, tsunade-sama?? –

Llama a Shino, Lee!, el será tu pareja –

Lee se puso blanco cual hoja de papel y Salió corriendo del lugar...

eso siempre funciona –

0o0o0o0o0o0

que emoción!!! – gritaba Ino – esto serán como vacaciones de tiempo indefinido – mientras se retiraban – y lo mas importante... –

compartirás habitación con Shikamaru – dijeron las 3 chicas a la vez –

¿como supieron que diría eso?? –

Es la 6 vez que lo repites en lo que llevamos de camino –

Y eso que solo llevamos 2 cuadras – susurró Sakura al oído de Hinata.

Y que?, a ustedes no les da emoción .

Claro que si!!! – exclamó Sakura – será genial estar todas las noches con Sasuke – cara soñadora

Y... es que... estoy muy nerviosa, me acabo de dar cuenta de que me gusta Neji y además voy a compartir habitación con el... –

Pero no sería romántico que se re declarara así, imaginalo... –

(visualización de Tenten mientras que Ino habla)

Tenten esta en el balcón viendo la luna cuando el brillo blanco de esta le hace suspirar al pensar en los ojos de Neji.

Tan concentrada estaba en eso que no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su compañero hasta que sintió los brazos del chico al rededor de su cintura.

Ne... Neji – suspiró ella.

Eres hermosa Tenten – dijo dejándola paralizada. La volvió hacia el para mirarla a los ojos – por eso te amo – u sin darse cuanta de cuando ya se estaban besando...

kya!!!!! – gritaba tenten toda roja mientras salía corriendo hacia su casa para preparar las maletas... ya quería llegar a la posada!!!!!

espero que todo salga bien con Neji-niisan –

y tu Hinata??? – preguntó la rubia

yo... yo que??? –

piensas darle tragua a Naruto estas vacaciones?? –

eh?? – Hinata roja a más no poder.

Bien!!! – gritaron ambas tomándola cada una por un brazo – vamos a comprar ropa sexy para Hinata!!!! –

A...a... ayúdenme!!!!!! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas ya siendo arrastrada

0o0o0o0o0o0

alguien escuchó algo??? – preguntó Naruto que juraría haber escuchado a Hinata.

Ya alucinas Dobe –le dijo Sasuke

Tal vez tengas razón – la cara de Naruto pasó de seria a una totalmente pervertida – y que piensan hacer todas estas "vacaciones" con las chicas?? –

Se te esta pegando lo pervertido de tus maestros Naruto – comentó el de ojos perlados.

Ya, ya, no te enojes cuñadito –

Si me vuelves a decir así te coso la boca –

Naruto sale corriendo a esconderse tras Shikamaru...

aún no te haces a la idea Neji??, eso debiste darlo por hecho desde que tenían 15 – decía lee.

Y que?... tienen planes para esos días? –

Yo solamente quiero hacer lo que tenga que hacer... pensar mas es demasiado problemático –

No dices eso cuando se trata de complacer a Ino –

Eso me pasa por enamorarme de una chica tan problemática como ella – sonrió – tú que dices Sasuke??? –

Yo prefiero mi molestia –

Entonces los únicos solterones que quedan por ahora son ustedes dos!!! – decía Naruto señalando a Lee y Neji.

Yo siempre amaré a mi bella flor de cerezo!!! – gritaba Lee con pose Guay, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada gélida del Uchija.

Y tu Neji?? – preguntó el rubio... – no me digas que ya saliste marica!! –

Yo dudo que sea eso – exclamó Shika.

Y eso?? – dijo intrigado Naruto

El otro día lo vi muy acaramelado con Tenten – ante eso Lee se quedó tieso.

Que??!!! –

Es que... –

Flash back...

Shika hacía su vigilancia en el área donde Neji y Tenten acostumbraban entrenar, llegando justamente para ver como Neji estaba sobre Tenten. Los dos sonrojados hasta las orejas y con la respiración acelerada...

" mejor los dejo solos" – y se fue justo antes de que Gay interrumpiera.

Fin del fash back...

ahh... picaron... que escondidito te lo tenías – lo molestaba el Uzumaki.

Tenten es una buena chica – externo Shika.

Hmh –

Y los 3 se fueron dejando atrás a Neji y a Lee...

oye... Lee, yo... – pero cuando volteo para explicar todo a su compañero, este ya no estaba...

continuará...

Konichiwa!!!... lectores...

Ahhh... (suspiro) con todo esto de la mudanza ando bien ocupada, pero trato de sacar tiempo para mis fics... aquí les dejo la conti de esta serie.. espero que la disfruten..

En fin, me despido...

Atte: tommy

P.D. dejen reviews.


	5. viaje

El compromiso

**El compromiso... **

By: Tommy Hiragizawa

Los personajes no son míos.

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. Anterior...

0o0o0o0o0

ahh... picaron... que escondidito te lo tenías – lo molestaba el Uzumaki.

Tenten es una buena chica – externo Shika.

Hmh –

Y los 3 se fueron dejando atrás a Neji y a Lee...

oye... Lee, yo... – pero cuando volteo para explicar todo a su compañero, este ya no estaba...

0o0o0o0o0

Cáp. 5… de viaje…

0o0o0o0o0

A las afueras de Konoha un grupo de 9 ninjas salía de la aldea.

quien lleva el mapa? – preguntó Ino.

Yo… yo… Ino!!, yo!! – gritaba el chico del kyubi con emoción.

Esta bien Naruto… ten – le pasa el mapa

Es?... por allá!! – señaló hacia la derecha. Shika se acercó y vio el mapa.

Tienes el mapa al revés –

Mejor que Shikamaru lleve el mapa- susurro Sakura resignada a que Naruto nunca aprendería a leer bien un mapa.

La tarde pasó lentamente entre el silencio de su caminata, una que otra escapada de los integrantes y las desesperaciones que provocaba el rubio, pero no se detuvieron hasta bien entrada la noche.

eso fue agotador – se estiraba Ino como si fuera un gato recién levantado.

Problemática –

A ti todo te parece problemático Shika – sonrió ella.

Y para rematar tener que aguantar a Naruto todo el camino con su "ya vamos a llegar?", "cuanto falta?", etc…etc….etc… - dijo con tono cansado Tenten

Bua!!, hinata-chan!!, verdad que no hice nada?? – ojos de cachorro.

Na… na… Naruto-kun no… no ha hecho nada –

Mejor acampemos aquí – susurró Neji.

Hai – dijeron todos a coro.

Pronto se dieron cuenta del porque de la proposición del Hyuuga… el cielo se llenó de nubes y de pronto comenzó a llover. Hicieron tiendas con lo que pudieron ya que para aligerar solo llevaban una bolsa de dormir. Alcanzaron a hacer 3 y se dividieron según los equipos.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura.

Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata (no le quedó de otra a la chica)

Lee, Tenten, Neji.

tienda del equipo 7

bua!!, yo quería dormir con Hinata-chan!! – pataleaba Naruto.

No pasa… nada si… ella no esta… contigo… un rato… - decía Sakura que estaba a su espalda.

¿Por qué hablas así Sakura-chan?? – y al voltearse topa con Sasuke besando el cuello de la chica.

Sasuke-baka!!, suelta a Sakura-chan!! –

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada, lo tomó por la ropa y lo sacó de la tienda.

ah!!, me estoy mojando!! –

tienda del equipo de Neji

Neji…. Cuando regresemos volveremos a entrenar verdad?? –

Hai Tenten –

Yo… yo… - decía Lee medio traumado – les ayudaré!! – pero los otros dos ya estaban dormidos para cuando el se decidió a hablar…

Lee llora como loco enroscado en una esquina de la tienda con esas lágrimas que parecen ríos.

nadie respeta a la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha!! –

el grito hizo despertar a Tenten, esta, enojada, le dio un golpe en la cara que lo dejó desmayado y volvió a dormir.

tienda del equipo de Ino.

Hinata estaba tapada hasta las orejas tratando de no escuchar los soniditos que hacían Ino y Shika, pero aquello solo la hizo imaginar…

Cine mental de Hinata…

5… 4… 3… 2… 1… piiiiiii….

Naruto besándole el cuello mientras poco a poco metía sus manos dentro de la blusa, hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos, presionando uno lentamente sobre la tela.

Fin del cine mental…

kya!! – hinata sale corriendo de la tienda dejando algo sordos a los otros dos.

Ino?? –

Hai Shika?? –

Donde estábamos?? – le dijo seductoramente.

ah, si, en esto – y siguió besándole el lóbulo de la oreja escuchándolo suspirar.

Afuera ya había acabado de llover antes de que Hinata saliera de la tienda. Esta seguía corriendo tratando de huir de sus pensamientos pervertidos, cuando de pronto sintió la mano de alguien tomar la suya mientras corría.

Hinata-chan?? – escuchó la voz varonil de su novio a su espalda.

Na… Naruto-kun – dijo sonrojada

¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas de la noche? – lo pensó un poco (naruto piensa?) – no me digas…. Los descarados no te dejaban dormir? –

Ha… hai, ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

A mi me pasó algo parecido – sonrió –ven, encontré un buen lugar para dormir –

Hinata se dio la vuelta para sonreírle pero solo se pudo sonrojar mas, si era posible, al ver a Naruto con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo por el agua, dejando ver lo bien formado que estaba…

Naruto al ver que no se movía la tomó en brazos y la llevó a un árbol donde, en el lugar se unían las ramas se formaba una parte lisa curvada… parecía una cuna. La dejó recostada y se puso a su lado. La chica venía maravillada todo el lugar. Por entre los espacios de las hojas se podía ver los pequeños puntos de luz en el cielo, dándole al lugar un toque mágico.

es hermoso - susurró ella.

No mas que tu –

Y volteo a verlo, pero este ya estaba dormido y al poco rato ella también lo estaba. Naruto al escuchar la respiración acompasada de Hinata se dejó de hacer el dormido, vio su rostro y con una mano acarició levemente su mejilla.

te amo Hinata –le dio un beso – nunca lo olvides –

a la mañana siguiente…

tienda del equipo 7

despierta dormilón – decía cariñosamente Sakura mientras besaba el cuello de Sasuke

quiero quedarme un rato mas así –

yo igual, pero no se puede- le sonrió – además vamos a tener muchas noches para nosotros, no?? –

hai – y se levantó para los dos cambiarse, claro que de ves en cuando los dos daban ligeras miradas al otro.

tienda del equipo de Ino

Nara Shikamaru!! Despierta de una vez por todas!! –

5 minutos mas… -

5 minutos… 5 minutos?!, yo te voy a dar tus 5 minutos – se puso sobre el y comenzó a besarlo, cosa que el chico no tardó en corresponder.

Ino –

Si quieres mas hoy en la noche levántate ya… si no te voy a mandar a dormir con Rock Lee – le amenazó

Ya… ya… - se levantó – problemática –

árbol de Naruto

Naruto roncaba a pata suelta y Hinata aún no se atrevía a despertarlo.

Na…Naruto-kun – susurró a su oído intentando levantarlo…

Vamos Hinata – la abrazó aún dormido – ya quiero –

Naruto-kun!! – se sonrojó hasta las orejas intentando despertarlo una vez mas.

Sueño de Naruto…

vamos Hinata… ya quiero – lloraba Naruto como niño chiquito

ya voy Naruto-kun – decía ella desde la cocina.

Tengo hambre!! –

Fin del sueño de Naruto

tienda del grupo de Neji.

Lee abrió los ojos lentamente, levantándose animado para un nuevo día de recorrido pero su cara cambió drásticamente al contemplar la escena que tenía ante sus ojos…

El clásico kozode de Neji estaba algo entreabierto y justo en ese lugar donde la piel pálida del chico quedaba a la luz estaba la mano de Tenten. Acurrucada sobre su pecho, sonriendo mientras dormía y el chico abrazándola con uno de sus brazos por la cintura.

que pasa aquí?? – no era capaz de gritar, solo lo pudo articular en un susurro.

Neji – escuchó suspirar a la chica mientras se acomodaba placidamente en el cuerpo del chico.

Lee sintió celos, los mas grandes que nunca sintió y no sabía porque. Sentía que su amigo le había quitado algo importante para el y no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados hasta darse cuenta de que pasaba con el.

Mas tarde los chicos ya caminaban hacia la aldea a la que se dirigían mientras Shika los guiaba. Sin saber que desde lo lejos alguien los espiaba.

al fin te he encontrado –se escuchó entre las sombras la voz de un hombre – por fin estaremos juntos, como siempre debió haber sido –

continuará…

konichiwa!!

Bueno, aquí el 5 epi. Espero que les guste

Atte: tommy


End file.
